Telling the Truth
by IloveMerDer
Summary: This is the fifth story in the series :From Nothing to Everything. Donna takes Josh home for chirstmas, where Josh admits something to her. Just to let you know that J is Josh's POV and D Donna's POV.
1. Chapter 1

(J)

Today I am going to ask Donna out to the Inauguration Day balls. The only thing I don't how to go about actual doing it. I don't want to ask a lot people because then she might find out. I can't have that because I'm trying to show her I am a romantic. Maybe I should ask C.J., she would make fun of me, but come up with something good. I'm just too lazy and I have to look like I'm busy so I called C.J. on the phone.

"C.J. Cregg" She sounds distracted

"Hey are you busy?"

"Josh, for you mi amore never." Well that sounded a little sarcastic and a little mean. Oh well I don't care.

"Good um, I have to ask you something and you can't tell Donna. Promise me you won't tell her?"

"What is it something bad? Or did you do it already and you're afraid of Donna might hurt you?" She said in a warning.

"Why is it when I ask someone not to tell Donna, they all assume I did or going to do something bad?" I ask in annoyance.

"Because we know you. Now what is it you want? I promise not to tell Donna."

"Okay I want to officially ask her to the balls and I can't think of how to. So I was wondering if you would help me."

"Aww, Josh that's so sweet. Sure I'll help you. Come over to my office when you leave today and I'll have something for you."

"Thanks C.J. I'll see you later." I hang up the phone and think about how I hope that Donna will love C.J.'s idea. I can't wait to tell her I love her and since we have been dating for about four weeks. I hope she feels the same, but it doesn't matter because I love her and I don't want to hide it. I think I should actual work today. So I have to go back to keeping the country going.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day

(D)

We've been swamped at work this past month. We had to appoint people to jobs and work on the actual Inauguration day's plans; the balls, the bible the president swears on, and other trivial things. So Josh and have only had time at night when I go to his apartment. I'm still trying to find one for myself, so Josh offered that I could stay at his until I find one. It has been great staying there because we have a routine already. Josh changes into his pajamas while I take a shower and change into mine. Then when I'm done in the bathroom he goes in and brushes his teeth, while he does this I put his clothes that he left on the floor and my clothes into the basket. After that I go in the bedroom and turndown the bed and slip into my side, I actual have a side, Josh comes in and goes to his side. He then moves into the middle and opens his arms to me so I can lay on his chest and sleep. He turns out the light and says goodnight to me, which I say back, and kisses me goodnight, then we both sleep in a peaceful slumber.

I look at my watch and it says 9:00 p.m. so I walk to Josh's office and knock on the door, I walk in before he can answer me. He looks up and me and gives me the smile that's only for me.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering when we could go home."

"Well almost done I just have to stop by C.J.'s office to ask her something then we get out of here okay?" he asks coming around his desk.

"Yeah, I'll get you things ready."

"Thanks I'll be right back." He passes by me then comes back and gives me a kiss. When we brake apart I ask what that was for and he answers "For just being you." And he left to go to C.J.'s office. I start to park everything up and shutting things off.

(J)

I wonder what C.J. thought up for asking Donna to the balls. I knock on the door "Come in!" she said through the door. I open the door and shut it behind me. "So what did you think of?" She finally looks up and sees me "What?" she says as she looks back at the paper she was reading before hand. "What did come up with? You know, me asking Donna out to the balls."

"Oh! Well I thought of flowers then I decide against it. So I thought you could, well you might not know how to do this though." She says the last bit to herself.

"What is it C.J. I can do it, I can do anything." I said with a smile.

"Yeah right! I was thinking you could cook her dinner, you know the whole deal; the candles, wine, and music. As you dance before or after dinner, you really should do it after dinner, you can say 'I can't wait to do this in front of everyone and show them whatever,' you know something like that. So what do you think?" Wow she really thought this through. Maybe then I can tell Donna that I love her. I could kill two birds with one stone kind of thing.

"Great idea C.J. I owe you one. Well lets see the balls are January 2nd and today is December 15th so I can ask her Christmas eve."

"Josh isn't Donna going to her parents for Christmas?"

"Yea and I'm going with her. You see my mom is having a party this year with some friends and since she has seen Donna and talks to her a lot she doesn't care if I am there this year. So I'm going with Donna to Wisconsin so I can meet her parents."

"Really? Wow I never thought that Joshua Lyman would actual wants to see his girlfriend's parents." She said incredibility

"Yea I didn't think that either, but I really want to meet her parents because it will make Donna happy. When Donna is happy well I'm happy. So I can take out to dinner that night and ask her then, Thanks C.J. for the idea. I got to go Donna is waiting for me so I'll see you tomorrow." I said the last part as I walked out her door. I can't wait until Christmas eve.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days until Christmas

(D)

Something is going on with Josh because he has been nervous lately. We are on our way to see my parents for Christmas; maybe he's nervous about that. He should be though I mean, sure my parents are republicans and they might not completely like the fact that their daughter is dating her boss, but they will love him, I hope. I do have a rather larger family. I have two older brothers, Angelo and Tom, short for Tomasso, and I have one sister name Fi, short Fiona. I have five uncles on my and two aunts one my dad's said and four aunts and two uncles on my mom's side. I have 4 grandparents like lots of people. I lots of cousins, some are married and have children. My sister and brothers are married, but only Fi and Angelo have children. Fi has two boys which are twins and my brother has one girl and one boy. So there are going to be lots of names that Josh is going have to remember. That is what we have been working on when we have had time to ourselves lately. We haven't made love yet because we want to go slow and learn things that we didn't know before. I love this period of time because Josh is such a romantic, even though he tries to hide it in front of others.

(J)

Donna and I have been in the air for an hour and a half we still have like an hour to get where we want. I hate planes, well actual I like the plane that president now has. We're in first class so you would think it would be better but NNNOOOOO!

Donna leans into me and whispers into my ear. "Josh stop feigning in your seat. Read your memos or sleep. Just stop moving around!"

"I can't read them because I forgot them at home so I was reading magazines, but now I read them all."

"Oh stop whining. I knew you forgot them when we were at you house do I picked them up on the way out and put in my bag." She says this as she reaches into her carryon bag.

"Great I love to read about taxes on corn and agriculture." I say with no

"Oh suck it up. You would have to read anyway because you have to talk to Leo this weekend about it. So just finish it now so we can fun this weekend. I promise we will do something fun okay?" Man she's pouting, I can't take her pouting because then I do whatever she wants. She knows this somehow, but I know that I can get her to do anything with my dimples.

"Fine, but I am only doing this for you."

"Thank you" she gives me a quick kiss, but I held her and gave her a real kiss. I love kissing this woman. As I am thinking of this Donna backs out of the kiss slowly. "Josh what are you doing? We are on a plane, we can't make out on it." She hissed at me, but she is not mad at me because she did kiss me back.

"Sorry I kissed you, no I am not sorry. I haven't held or kissed you in about and hour and half. I missed that, I love just being with you. When we are by ourselves, not at work, I want to be able to show you how much I love you." I said sheeply. Donna lifted the armrest and slid closer to me. "I'm sorry." She gave me one of her beautiful smiles and laid her head on my shoulder, as I put my arm around her. I read my memos the rest if the way as she slept. I looked at her sleeping form and think I can't wait until tomorrow night.


	4. Chapter 4

(D)

We just landed in Wisconsin; we waited for some people to get off the plane before we got off. I spent half of the trip asleep on Josh's shoulder, I must I loved it and his arm around me feeling like he was protecting me. When we were about to land Josh woke me up by kissing the top of my head. I feel kind of bad at yelling at him, but he seems okay.

"Hon, is you parents picking us up?" he says as we walk to get our bags. He has his arm around my waist and I do the same to him.

"No, I told them that we would drive to the house so that we can have our own car. You know, in case we wanted to go out some where." He nods his head as he looks for our bags.

"I forget what color string does our bags have again?" he looks so confused and so cute at the same time.

"The color Josh for the tenth time is purple. Don't whine about how purple shouldn't be on your bag because it isn't not a manly color okay?"

"Fine." He whined. He can be such a baby. "There they are." I say I point to the other side of the carousel. "I'll go get them be right back." He kissed my cheek and went off to get our things. While I waited a man came over and stood close to me. "Do you need help finding your luggage? A beautiful woman like you shouldn't have to find and carry your luggage." He said he a that so sweet voice. Yeah right, where's Josh?

(J)

Man what does she carry in these bags bricks; they feel like a hundred pounds. As I think this I look over to Donna and see a man, who in my opinion is standing a bit too close to her. I walk faster to where she is because she looks uncomfortable. "Hey babe, I got the luggage. Lets to get the car before they are sold out."

"Josh, honey this nice man was just talking to me. He was just saying how I shouldn't get my own luggage, so it's a good thing that I made you get it." I hate this guy; I look at him like I just notice he's there.

"Oh, hello I didn't see there. Well it was nice to meet you, but we have to go. Goodbye." I take Donna bag and put it on my shoulder, grab my bag in my hand and in the other grab her hand. As we walked away I hear the man say under his breath. 'I should have known she was taken.' Damn right, she's mine all mine. I think I'll keep that thought to myself, I don't think that Donna would appreciate it.

"I thought I should tell you that I prepaid a car for us. So they have to have a SUV for us."

"That is why I travel with you, you have everything already done." I say as we wait in the prepay line.

"Here I thought it was because you liked talking to me. Huh I guess I was wrong." She pouts and I look at her and think that I hate when she does that. I wish I could just kiss the pout away, then I think wait I can. So I give a quick kiss.

"That should wipe the pout off."

"May I help you?" the woman at the counter asked.

"Yes, my name is Donna Moss I paid for a car under Josh Lyman."

The woman looks on her computer. "Yes I just need to know who will be driving it or if both are going to drive."

"We both will be driving the car."

"May I please have both of you licenses?" I take out my wallet as Donna goes into, what I call the black hole, her purse. We hand her our licenses, she goes and photocopies them and hands them back to us. "Will you want driving insurance?"

"No thank you." Donna says politely to her.

"Well just sign here and I'll go and get the keys." She leaves; Donna and I sign the papers.

"Can I drive first please?" I beg to her I don't' care. I love SUVs I would have one if, but in D.C. I don't need one. Before she could answer me the woman came back and handed us the keys. I grabbed them before Donna could get them.

"Thank you and have a nice day." The woman said as we walked away.

"Josh give me the keys, you don't know where to go." She tries to get the keys that I put in my pocket.

"Nope, I want to drive, I love SUVs. You can give me the directions." We get to the car and I put our luggage in the backseat. Go to the passenger side door and open it for Donna.

"Thanks." She says as she climbs into the car. I grab her wrist and pulled her to me.

"So, I was wondering if I would get yelled at if I kissed you right now?" I move face close to her so that I can feel her breath on me.

"Nope, no complaints from me." Donna closed the little distance and kisses me. I pick her up out of the car. And put against the car, the whole time our lips fuzzed together. I nibble on her bottom lip and she moans, god what she does to me when she moans; since her mouth was open I deepen the kiss. Finally I had to stop the kiss because I need oxygen.

"Okay, I'm good now. I can give driving my full attention."

"Oh really, well I am glad to help you." Donna says sarcastically climbing into the car.

I close her door and run over to my side and get in. As I start the car I think 'Her family will love me, I hope'.


	5. Chapter 5

(D)

I called my mom and told that we would be there in a few minutes. I see Josh getting a little nervous, so I take one of his hands and kiss the back of it. He looks over quickly and I give a reassuring smile, he smiled back before looking back at the road. I point to him the house and pulls into the driveway. He shuts off the car, takes a deep breath, and kissing my hand one more time before stepping out of the car.

My mom and my dad come out when they us. I wait in front car for them as Josh goes into the back seat to get our bags. I look at my mom and dad with a big smile as they get close.

"Oh my baby, I've missed you so much." My mom says as hugs me tight.

"I've missed you to mom."

"Hey, hey let me hug my peanut." He smiles at me as mom lets go of me.

"Dad, can you not call me that." I whine as he hugs and kisses my forehead.

"Never" he states as I let go.

I see Josh standing a little off to the side. I put my hand out to him so that he comes to my side. When he takes my hand, I smile at him and look back at my parents.

"Mom, dad this is Josh Lyman, my boyfriend."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Moss" he smiles politely at them.

"Josh don't call me Minster it makes me feel old. You can call be Mark and you can call my wife Ann, short for Antoinette."

"Then I guess he should call you Minster since you're old dad." I say chuckling

"Thank you, I see that you still think you're funny, but sad to say you're not."

"Yeah that happens a lot of times, sometimes I have to fake a laugh or two." I glare at the two of the.

"So I see that I have two hysterical comedians here. I am to funny when I want to be." I pout at them, my mom laughing in the background.

"Sure you can honey, you are the funniest person I know." Josh says mocking me before kisses the top of my head and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on, into the house. Your brothers and sister are inside waiting to see you." My mother as we walk to the house and inside.

When we get inside josh puts the bags on the floor as my brothers and sister come.

"Little D, god I missed you." Angelo said as he hugged me. "You look good." He whispered in ear.

"Thanks, I missed you lots to." I whispered back.

"Well, well it's the women who helped the president get elected." Tom said as he hugged me.

"Hey girl I missed my talking buddy." Fi said hugged me; I hugged her tight because at of all of them I missed her the most. When I finish hugging everyone I said to them. "Angelo, Tom, and Fi this is Josh Lyman my boyfriend. Josh this is Angelo, Tom, and Fi." I said the last part pointing to them.

"Now boys you be nice to Josh you hear me or else." My mom said in a warning voice.

"Thank you Ann. It's nice to meet all of you, Donna talks about a lot."

"Well if it's good it's most likely true and if it's bad it's not true." Angelo says shaking Josh's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"The same to you." Josh did the same to Tom and hugged Fi.

"Well you both must be tired, so I'll saw you your room."

(J)

Well that didn't go as bad as I thought. I was a bit nervous that I was going to meet her brothers and sister. Because she is the youngest and they would try and protect her. So I love Donna's mom right now because she stopped them before they could even do anything.

We get to the top of the stairs and walk down the hall. Mrs. Moss I mean Ann starts to talk.

"We put you two in the same room if that's okay?" When we nodded yes she continued. "Donna we put you two in Tom's old room because it has its own bathroom and it has a full size bed instead of your twin bed. Here we are we are going to order Chinese food like we always do so what do you want for dinner?"

"I'll have chicken and broccoli and Josh will have king pao wong. Mom thanks just wake us up when the food gets here." Donna says to her mother as we walk into the room. "You're welcome have a nice nap." She closed the door behind her. I put the bags on the bed.

"Hey, are you okay? You seemed kind of nervous down there." Donna asked coming closer to me.

"Yea I'm fine, well now I'm fine. I will admit I was a, very small amount, nervous about seeing your family. I mean you're the baby and I thought that they would be very protective about you." I pulled her into my arms. "I like your family and I think they like me or they were just playing. So right about now they are trying to think where they can bury me." She laughs at me so I take that moment to give her a gently kiss.

"So are you tired? I know that you didn't sleep on the plane." She takes my hands and walks backward toward the bed. "Yea, I am actual are you?" she nods her head, she sits on the bed and takes off her shoes and as she does this I do the same. I pull the blanket down she climbs in and moves over for me to get in. I climb into the bed, pull her into my arms as she tangles our legs together. As I fall into a peaceful sleep I think about how lucky I am to have this woman in my arms and how I can't wait to tell her that my heart only beats for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Eve 

(D)

I wake up, roll over and reach for Josh only to find out the bed empty. I opened my eyes and stretch my limbs. I look up in the door of the bathroom and see him smiling at me. "What are you doing up? Come back to bed, I'm cold, I need warmth." I say pulling the covers open for him.

"So I am only used for warmth. Huh? I feel used." He says coming back into bed. He opens his arms for me to climb into and I do. "No, you're not only used for warmth, you're also a great pillow." I say putting my head on his chest.

"Oh, I see you're funny this morning." All of a sudden, he gets up and flips me so that my back is on the bed. He takes my hands and puts them above my head. "Still feel funny Donnatella?"

"No, not anymore." I whisper

"You know I have to kiss you now right." Before I can answer him back his lips are on mine. He rolled us over so I was on top, his hands explored my body. My hands were reaching for whatever I could touch. Things were getting hotter ever second. Josh pulls away from what I say the best kiss I have ever had, looks straight into my eyes and says. "Donna, I was going to wait until tonight to tell you this, but I can't hold this anymore." He pauses as I think 'OH GOD WHAT"S HAPPENING?' "When you first stepped into my life, you took control. Not only my work place, but also my heart. When I'm with you and we're just Josh and Donna, not boss and assistant, nothing else matters except you. What I am trying to say, I hope that I'm not screwing this up now, is that I love you Donnatella Moss with all my heart. I love how I can I have the worst day and I can just see you smile and the day gets better. I love how… when you get excited about something and your whole face just lights up, and I how you let me rant about something and instead of yelling at me, you just listen to me. I love you and I am going to tell everyday." By the time he ends this I'm crying and I can't stop. I'm so happy right now all I can think of is that how I got so lucky. "Donna? Are you okay? I had to tell you. You don't have to say it back, if you don't feel it. I don't want to pressure you or anything." He says wiping my tears off my face, but they just kept coming. He sits up pulling me with him. He sits me on his lap and rocks me back and forth. When I calm down a little, I lift my head from his shoulder and look at him.

"Hey are you okay now? You were kind of scaring me." He takes my face in his hands and wipes the remaining tears on my face.

"I'm okay, I was just so happy because now I can tell that I feel the same way. I love you Joshua Lyman with all my being-" That was all I could get out before Josh attacked me.

(J)

I am the HAPPIEST man in the world right now. I have dreamt of this happening, but never thought it would happen. Ever since she walked into my life, she has made my life happy. I wake up every morning wondering how I got this beautiful, intelligent, kind, and caring woman to be with me. I think, when will other shoe falls? Will I wake one morning find that this was just a dream?I guess everyone does that when a good thing happens to them. Right now, I am kissing Donna Moss and I could keep doing this for the rest of my life. Oh god, she moaned, and now my body is reacting to this. This is bad because I don't know if Donna wants what I want and my body REALLY wants it right now. I pull out of what I have say a very steamy kiss, I put my hands on either sides of her face.

"Donna, I have you ask a question, and I don't want you to be pressured or anything. Okay?" she nods her head. "Okay, um… see I really want to make love to you, I understand, if you don't-" That was all I could get out before Donna kissed me with her all of energy, I was a little shocked and as I was about to kiss her back, she stopped.

"Josh, I love you and I want to go the new level of our relationship. But,before you were in my life, I didn't know what real love was. Now, as I think back, I never really made love it was mostly just plain sex. I wanted the first time that I make love to be with the man I love the most. So your answer to your question is yes, make love to me, Josh." The last part she whispered into my ear and when she finished she started nibbling on it. Can I just say that I love that? I put my arms around her and rolled her over so that she was on the bottom. The need for oxygen is coming in desperate. So I pull out and asked breathless. "Are you sure?" I asked unsure.

"Definitely" She doesn't have to tell me twice.

(D)

Josh starts kissing my collarbone, going between feather kisses to making feel like I will have a hickey on my throat and after he does the hickey kiss he blows on it. This is making me shiver. All of a sudden, I feel one of his hands under my shirt in the back. He backs up and looks straight into my eyes and we both come to understanding without even talking. He pulls up my shirt over my head and I hear a sharp intake of air. "God Donna, you know that your beautiful right." He leans down and gives me a deep kiss. I bring my hands up his back taking his shirt with them. As the shirt gets close to his head, he leans back and takes it off. I put my hand on his chest and slid it down to where his the top of his boxers are. He takes my hand and puts it over his heart and holds it there with his hand. "Do you feel my heart beat? It beats for you and you only. I love you so much it hurts, I can't begin to describe it and I will always love you ,Donnatella Moss don't you every forget that. Okay?" Tears fall down my face because this man has made me so happy. He wipes my tears and kisses the remaining ones. When he is not paying attention to my hands and my legs, I wrapped them both around him and turned him over, so I am on top.

"Oh, I see that you don't only like being in control of me at the office, but in bed too, well I must say I like it." Josh says with a teasing smile.

I gave him a half-hearted glare. "I'm bossy yeah? So I guess you don't want to know where all your files are huh?" I start to tickle him. He's moving all around trying to get away from me, but I'm on top of him so he's not going any where. "Say uncle." "UNCLE!" I laugh at him as he catches his breath. When we both get control of ourselves, I lean down and start to kiss a trial down his chest. I stop at his left nipple and tease it. I lick and bite it until he starts to moan, not wanting to leave his right one lonely I

Do the same to it while Josh starts to do this little growl thing, that's so cute and arousing.

An Hour Later

(J)

WOW, I never had made love to a woman like that before. It was so passionate; god I'm starting to sound like a woman. I don't think I can love Donna more then I do right this minute.

"Wow that was, well I don't think there are words to fit how that was."

"The great Joshua Lyman cannot think of a word? Wow, do you have a fever?" The love of my life is mocking, but it's okay because she's on her side facing me. Her blanket that was covering her body is falling and I'm getting, what I must say, a great view.

"Josh, are you there? Are you listening to me? Because you seem very distracted, is it because of this!" she covers herself

"Why did you do that? I was having a great moment right there, I 'really' liked what I saw." I reached out to grab the blanket.

"Stop, we have to take a shower and get dressed. My parents are probably up and making breakfast. After that, we are going to my Aunt's house for Christmas lunch. So we have to get a move on." She gets out of the bed and grabs her robe.

"Donna, I don't want to get out of bed today?" I roll over and put my face into a pillow.

"Get your butt up and out of bed." She says going towards her suitcase.

"I'll get up when you get out of the shower." I put my hands behind my head and look at Donna. She turns around and gives me a pout. Uh oh what did I do wrong?

"And here, I thought you wanted to 'help' me in the shower. Oh, well guess I have to do it all by myself." She walks towards our connecting bathroom. I jump out the bed so quickly that I get tangled in the bed sheets and fall on the floor. I hear laughter coming close to me, I know that I still have on my boxers, so I look up and see Donna laughing so hard she's holding her stomach.

I get up quickly and go to her. "So instead of seeing if I was okay, you laugh at me huh?", she can't talk because she's laughing, so she just nods her head. "Really?" I pick her up into my arms, my arms around her waist and legs, when I do this she give me a surprise squeak. "Still laughing, Donnatella?" I lean into her face. "Nope, I don't hear any laughing ,do you?" I don't answer I just kiss her as I walk us into the bathroom and shut the door with my foot. This is the best morning of my life because this morning was the first time I woke up to the woman I love, who just so happens loves me back.


	7. Chapter 7

(J)

I will freely admit that I am a little nervous that I will mess dinner tonight. I asked Donna's mother about a semi-fancy restaurant. Donna's mother or Ann as she keeps telling me I should call her, loves me. She asked why I was taking Donna there for Christmas Eve dinner, not that she cared, I told her the plan to ask Donna out to the balls and she went all 'Oh that's so sweet, blah, blah' I'm glad she liked it now I just hope Donna likes it.

Today was a wild day, first we had a fanatic time in the shower. Then, I had the biggest breakfast since I was a boy, I had four pancakes, three scrambled cheese eggs, and two pieces of toast. I was full. Donna called me a pig and said that I should slow down, but everything was so good. Ann said I should eat it up because she knows I won't be getting home-cooked food in a while because of work. When she said that I stuck out my tongue at Donna and she said that I was immature. I will agree that I was to some extent a tad on immature side, but just like an inch.

When we went to her Aunt's house, man was that an experience. We get there, Donna and I take our own car because we have to leave a little early to get ready, and as soon as we get out of the car there was something like 30 people there. Donna saw this and grabbed my hand to give a reassuring squeeze. I stepped into the fire with the person who will save me. Donna introduced me to her family and I got a hug and kiss from the women and a handshake from the men. Donna met up with me inside the house, and said to come with her. We went to get our coats and gloves to get our bodies warm from the harsh winter weather. I followed her outside, when we reached the sidewalk I took her gloved hand in mine.

We walked down the street in complete silence as we watched other families celebrating Christmas Eve. The cold air was making her breath come out in white puffs, as it started to lightly snow. In the distance I could hear the song 'I'll be home for Christmas' coming from house. I stopped walking as Donna kept walking, when she felt me stop she did as well. She gave me a questioning glace.

"Dance with me?" I say as I pull her close.

"Josh, it's freezing are you crazy?" giving me her 'are you out of mind face' I get the face a lot.

"Please, just for a bit."

"Fine." She smiles at me and puts her arms around my neck as I put my arms around her waist. We sway both and forth to the music, she puts her head on my chest and I put my head close to her. I love the feeling of when she's in my arms, I feel like I cam protect her from anything. "Josh?" Donna whispers to me pulling myself out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" she pulls away so that she can see my face.

"I just wanted to say that I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses me gently on lips as the songs ends. When the kiss ends we walked back to house hands intertwined, with her head on my shoulder. We get inside the house and take off our coats as her mother comes to us.

"Donna I can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure mom. Josh I'll be right back."

"Okay I'll be in the den with the men folk." I walk away to give them some privacy.

(D)

I watch Josh walk away and turn to give my mom full attention.

"What did you want mom?" I ask as we walk through the kitchen into the empty living room.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions and then show you something." We sit down in on the love couch. I turn to face her.

"Is something wrong?" I am getting very concerned right now.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just have to ask you. You're happy with him right?" I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my face as I answer "Very, very happy."

"Good I'm so happy for I can see in on your faces when you or him talk about each other or to each other. I also wanted to talk about when you were outside. I was looking for you and someone told me where you were. So I looked out the window and who do I see dancing in the snow. So someone took a picture of the two of you."

"Really? Um… when you develop the picture can I have a copy?"

"Sure, now tell about what you are doing right now on your job."

I explained about how hard it is and how late we have to work to get people hired for different jobs. I told her about what we were going to try and make happen when we get into the White House.

"So what is your job going to be?"

"I'm going to be the assistant to the White House Deputy Chief of Staff."

"But I thought that you said- wait Josh is going to be the Deputy Chief of Staff? Wow! Good for you!" she says as she taps my arm.

"Mom, stop it god!" I said laughing at her. "Come on we should go and help them with lunch."

We get up and go into the kitchen just as the women finish.

"Well we got out of that." My mom whispers to me. We both laugh at that.

"I'll go get the men." I said to my aunt.

"You just want to see your man."

"Yeah, you're right I do." I say over my shoulder as I walk to the den.

(J)

I walk into the den and look where to sit. "Josh sit over here. I want to ask you some things." Mr. Moss said beckoning me.

"Yes sir? What can I do for you?" I ask as I sitting next to him.

"Well, first of don't call me Mr. Moss or sir call me Mark. Now what is you new job going to be?"

"Well, I was asked and accepted the position of White House Deputy Chief of Staff. So when I get to the White House Donna will be the assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff." I said with pride.

"Well, I guess that's a good job." Mark said laughing. Then he became serious. "You know that u was a little nervous about my daughter traveling to a whole new place. But I see that I worried for nothing. For she made another family in New Hampshire that she followed to Washington D.C."

"Well sir, I mean Mark, all of us that were in the campaign became a family because we were always with each other. So we became close, everyone protects each other."

"Good I'm glad she has friends like that. Oh I should tell you if you hurt my baby girl I will hurt you." Well, oh my god, I will feely admit that I am more then a little scared now.

"I wouldn't do anything to Donna. The only thing I want is to show how much I care for her as she does for me." I say with emotion. He smiles at me and says.

"Good that's what I wanted to hear."

That's all we say on it because Donna come into the den. "Guys it's time for lunch." The Guys get and walk out, toward the table.

"I like this one Donna." Mark says as he pats my back.

"Thanks Dad, so do I."

He walks to Donna gives her a smile before he kisses her on the forehead. She gives him a smile and he walks away.

"So did you have a good time with my dad?" I walk to her and take her hands in mine.

"We had a great conversation. Have I told you that I love you in the last hour?" I lean towards her.

"Hmm…I don't think so, although I could be wrong." Donna says with a coy smile. I let go of her hands and cradle her face in my hands.

"Well, incase I didn't tell you. I love you Donnatella Moss."

"I love you Joshua Lyman," I kiss her gently as she does the same back to me.

"Mmm...Come on it's lunch time." She says against my lips.

I follow her as she takes my hand again. When we get to the table I pull out her chair for her and push her in when she sits down. I take the chair next to her and sit down.

(D)

My Uncle Tony gets up and holds up his glass and beings to speak. "I stand here and look around at my family and see two new people. And as I look I see Donna, not the old one, but a new improve Donna. She has improved in many ways, she has gotten confidence and built up her life on her own. She has helped getting a man elected president. At last she didn't let some idiot ex-boyfriend stop her from believing in love. So here's to new beginning and better things for the future. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." We raise our glasses then take a drink.

I feel Josh's hand travel down from my elbow to my hand and give it a squeeze. After he does this he takes my hand, brings it to his lips, and kisses my knuckles. I look up to him and give him a loving smile that he gives right back to me.

We ate lunch while the whole table talked. During this time someone asked about what would happen to Josh and my career's when get to the White House. That's when everyone got quiet. Before we could answer my father answers for us.

"Well, I must say that I am very proud of what my daughter and Josh get to be in the White House. Josh is going to be the new Deputy Chief of Staff and my daughter is going to be the assistant to him. And the way Josh has said about this is that she will be more like a second Deputy Chief of Staff. Because of what was is Josh?" he looks at Josh for to finish it.

"Well because she is more like an equal to me then an assistant. She does now help me figure things out in my head and make sense of them. She's going to be a big help not only to me, but to the President-elect." Everyone mummers and whispers to others about this announcement. Josh comes close to my ear and whispers "All I said was true, but what I didn't say was that I couldn't do this without you." He kisses my cheek.

"So is this the time to ask what is this surprise about tonight?" I whisper back

"No because it would be no use I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine" I pout

"Oh stop it, I promise you'll like it. By the way it is time to say goodbye because we have to get changed and ready to go." He says looking at his watch. He gets up and pulls my chair out for me to get up. We walk to my parents to say that we have to go.

"Mom, Dad we have to go get ready now for dinner. I'll see you both back at the house tonight."

"Alright dear, just remember to lock the door when you leave."

"Okay, I will." I leave to say goodbye to everyone else as Josh says goodbye to my parents. When we're we head back home for what I do not know.


	8. Chapter 8

On the drive back to the house Donna kept ask where we were going tonight. So when we stopped at a red light I turned to face her.

"Hon, I keep saying no, do you think I'm just suddenly going to change my answer? I swear that you will have a great time."

"I know I just don't like surprises" she says with a pout.

"Oh you are such a liar, you love surprises." I turn back to face the front and take her hand. The light turns green and I drive the rest of the way home with one hand on the wheel and the other holding Donna's hand.

When we get back to the house, we walk to our room. As soon as I shut the door Donna is on me. She goes from gentle kisses to passionate kisses where she is pushing me against the door. I pull away from her when oxygen was needed.

"What was that for? Not that I don't imprecate it because I did." I ask breathless. Donna decides to just skip my questions and ask her own.

"How much time do we have until dinner?" she asked kissing my neck.

"Well I reserved it for 5 o'clock. _God that feels good._" I moan as she starts kissing and nibbling my ear.

"I was thinking that to save time and water that we should shower together." She pulls me with her as she walks towards the bathroom.

"I love the way you think." I pick her up and she gives a surprise squeak. I walk into the bathroom with my mouth fused to her mouth and close the door behind me.

* * *

He puts me on the sink counter and pulls out of the kiss. He unbuttons my blouse and takes it off. As he does this I undo his dress shirt. I push the shirt as far as it could go. When Josh sees the bra I put on for him, which is a red lacy see-through one, his eyes pop out.

"Donna I really don't think that this is going to be like this morning. The way you're looking right now it's going to be hard and fast." His voice drops down to husky and sexy.

"Baby we'll have more times to be slow and tender." I put my lips next to his ear and whisper "But right now I want you take me in the shower." He responded with a noise between a moan and a growl. He rushes to get my bra off, but his hands fumble and he couldn't undo the back.

"Josh how about I get undressed and you get yourself undressed okay? It would be a lot faster." He picks me up and puts me down so my feet are on the ground.

I don't think I have ever seen Josh get undressed so fast. I get undress and put on the shower. I bend down to turn the shower on and stand up straight Josh puts his arms around my waist. He pulls me close and I feel his hardness against my leg. I start to move my body left to right and back again. He groans and holds my hips still.

"You're killing me here."

"We wouldn't want that would we?" I climb into the shower and stand under the water.

* * *

I tilt my head up and thank god that I can do what I'm about do. Donna is her hair wet and she turns so her back is to me. I come up behind her and take her hands in mine. I pull them up and over her. Then I put my lips on her neck and kiss her. I make a path from the bottom of her neck to her ear.

"How do you want it? Your back to me or do you want to face me?" I whisper in her ear.

She pushes against my chest and grabs my head.

"I want to see your face when you spill into me."

I turn her around and push her against the wall. She puts her arms around my neck. I grab her legs and lift her up. She takes one of her hands and guides me into her. Both of us stay still so our bodies adjust. I start to go slow so I don't come to fast, because with the way she feels I don't know how long I will last. That was blown to pieces when Donna tightens her legs around me and takes one hand and rubs herself. I don't think I've seen something that sexy and hot.

She throws her head back and I know that she's about to come. So I thrust faster and she comes screaming my name. I come a few seconds later with her name one my lips.

We finish washing ourselves and get out of the shower. "Josh get out so I can get ready. Your suit is in the closet hanging up. Josh, stop kissing my neck. We have an hour until we leave. So I have to go and do my hair and make-up." She says pushing me out.

"Fine, go make yourself beautiful, even though you already are." I say over my shoulder as I exit the bathroom and go into the bedroom.

I take my black suit out of the closet and get out my undershirt, boxers, socks, and my white dress shirt out of my suitcase. I get dressed in my pants and just as I'm about to button my dress shirt my cell phone rings.

"Josh Lyman" I answer as I tuck my shirt in my pants.

"Hey, so how its going?" Sam asks me in a whisper.

"Can I ask you something?" I say in a whisper. "Why are you whispering?" I say loud into the phone and chuckle at him.

"I don't know I didn't want disturb you and Donna. So tell me."

"Tell you what?" I love annoying Sam, it's so easy.

"JOSH! Tell me how it's going with you and Donna."

"Oh that. It's good we went to her aunt's house today. I told her I loved her and we are about to go out to dinner just the two of us. How about you?" I say casually, hoping that he missed it. "Really you told her? What did she say?" of course Sam wouldn't miss it what was I thinking.

"Yes I did and she repeated the sediments back. I have to and get ready for tonight, Goodbye."

"Okay I'll call you later or tomorrow to find out what happened tonight. Goodbye." I hang up the phone and finish getting dressed.

* * *

I just finished my hair so it has curls just on the bottom. I put on lip gloss and some other make-up on. I take my garment bag and unzip it so I can take out my dress. I brought this dress just for tonight and things that go underneath it. My dress is black and it hangs in all of the right places. The straps criss-cross in the back so it comes to the front with a heart front. I also have matching heels that make my legs look longer. I put on my dress and sit down on the toilet to put on my shoes. I look one more time into the mirror. I have to say I look good! I walk to the door and open it.

I see Josh sitting in a chair watching TV I look to see what he's watching. Oh my god he's watching Rugrats. He will always be a kid. I walked into the room and when he looks up he sees me. His eyes got wide and his jaw slacked a little.

"Ready to go?" I say grabbing my coat and purse. Josh comes over and helps me with my coat. My back is facing him so he puts hands on my shoulders and gently turns me so I face him. I look up and look into his eyes where I see love and awe.

"God, you look…there isn't a word to describe you, but the closest I got is amazing. I feel sorry for the other men in this world." I give him a quick kiss for the comment because it was is sweet. I pull back and whisper "I love you." He rests his forehead on mine. "I love you to. Now if you want we can just stay here and I'll be happy staying here with you in my arms." He says wagging his eyebrows.

"Shut up come on we're going to be late." I say put my arm through his and out the door.

We drive to the restaurant in a comfortable silence with Josh's hands hold my hand the whole way.

We get to the restaurant and the valet opened my door. When I got out of the car josh was there. He took my hand in his and we went inside. We walk up to the host and josh goes up to speak to him.

"How can I help you Sir."

"Lyman for two next to the fireplace."

"Right this way." He leads us to our table. Wow it's so beautiful here. She gets us to our table and says that our waitress will be here shortly. Josh helps me take off my coat and pulls out my sit.

"Thank you." I say as I sit in the chair.

* * *

I go to my seat and sit down. "So do you like it here?"

"Yes, it is beautiful in here with the candles on the tables and the music I love it." She says to with awe.

I grab her hand and say "Good, I'm glad." I pick up her hand and lay a kiss in her palm. The waitress comes to take our orders and I tell her that we would like a bottle of whit wine. When the waitress leaves Donna says. "Josh you drink white wine. Why did you order it?" I love how she knows this like how she notices the little things in my life.

"Well you like and I don't hate I just usually drink red, but I like white to."

"Well, thank you." She says with a smile.

We talk quietly as we sip our wine and wait for our waitress.

"Are you ready to order yet?"

We tell her want we want and she leaves us. I get up and go next to Donna.

"Would you like to dance?" I say holding out my hand.

"Josh no one is on the dance floor." She says hesitantly. I take her hand in my hand and pull gently so that she's standing with me. I take her into my arms, she puts her arms around my neck loosely. I put my forehead to her and say. "I don't care I want to dance with you and when I do dance with, even with others around, the only person I see is you. So please dance with me." I am practically begging her because I really want to ask her my question.

"Well, when you put it that way I guess I will dance with you." She makes it sound like it's not a big deal, but she says with a big smile. I take her hand and I lead her to dance floor.

"Wait right here." I leave Donna and go to the small band.

"Do you the know Unbelievable by Craig David?" I ask the guy who looked like the singer. CJ and Sam helped me pick out a song for this. I think that they, both, really need a life. Because both really wanted to help me with my plan.

"Yes, sir we do. Would you like us to play it now or later?"

"Now please and here to thank you." I say taking out a ten dollar bill and put it in the tip glass.

"Thank you sir very much." I nod and walk back to Donna.

"What did you say them?" she asks with a confused face. I kiss her quickly.

"You will see very soon." I say as the band starts to play.

I take Donna's hand in and put my other hand on herback as she puts her left hand on my shoulder. I pull her close and she puts head on my shoulder. I can tell she likes the song because I feel her smile against my neck.

'_It's so unbelievable_

_And I don't wanna let it go_

_Its something so beautiful_

_Flowin down like a waterfall_

_I feel like you've always been_

_Forever a part of me_

_And it's so unbelievable_

_To finally be in love_

_Somewhere I never thought I'd be'_

"From day one you had part of my heart. I never thought I could feel this way with another person, the way I feel for you." I whisper in her ear.

"Oh, Josh." She barely whispers back.

'_In my heart in my head it's so clear now_

_hold my hand you've got nothin' to fear now_

_I was lost and you've rescued me somehow_

_I'm alive I'm in love you complete me_

_And I've never been here before_

_Now I see_

_What love means' _

"Because I have you loving me I feel so complete. There are no words to tell you have much I love you." Seriously I tried to think of words so that I can make this night so special, but I just couldn't, I even asked Sam to help me.

"Josh you don't have to describe how you feel because I feel the same way." She leans up and gives me a tender, slow, and loving kiss. It was like the perfect public kiss. God I am becoming so girly.

"I love dancing in your arms because you make me feel safe." I should ask her now right? I mean it's not like she is going to say no.

"Donna since you love dancing with me, will you be my date for the Inauguration Balls?"

She looks up with her brilliant smile and kisses me. When we brake apart she whispers. "I would love to be your date for the balls. Do you know that now I will have to go shopping?"

"Yes I know. Well CJ told me and she said that I have to give you a day off so you and her can go shopping." She laughs and I join her. When we stop laughing we just dance in silence loving the feeling of dance closely with each other. After a few minutes she pulls back slightly.

"Are you sure you want to bring me to the balls? Because if we do go together then we will be outing ourselves to the press."

"Yes, because I don't want to hide from anyone anymore. I love you and I don't care who knows, but if you don't want to go I'll understand."

"No, I do want to with you to the balls. I want to dance and just be with you." I look down at face and see that she's not lying.

"I know that you're worried about the press, but it wouldn't be a problem. See CJ and Leo made sure it wouldn't be. Just trust me, okay?" I whisper in her ear.

"With my life." She jus gave me the second best gift ever. First is was her love and now second is her trust.

"Thank you." I say as I lean in and kiss her. The song ends, we head back to the table to eat and talk. Through our relationship I hope that we will always tell the truth.


End file.
